The present invention relates to a method for common transmission of digital-modulated and analog-modulated radio and/or television signals, especially over a broadband cable system.
The journal "Funkschau" [Broadcasting Review] No. 9, 1995, p. 46, discloses a transmission method in which a flexible multiplexer at the output of a video server combines a plurality of program signals with different data rates into a transmission package; the digital summation signal is QAM-modulated (QAM=quadrature amplitude modulation) and is then transmitted parallel to the analog TV signals already fed into a cable. The digital signal then occupies one entire TV channel of the kind that was previously needed for a single analog television program.